The truth will out
by betterthanfigs
Summary: It's been over two decades since Barbossa and the cursed gold, and a terrible tragedy has befallen the Black Pearl. They think he's dead, she claims to be his daughter. The truth will out. Rated M for language and lemons. OCs throughout.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N **Hi all and welcome to my first ever Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic! This story is set some 20 years after 'The Curse of the Black Pearl' and does not take into account the second, third or fourth films. I'm also probably a little lax on my pirate lore so apologies in advance. This fic is also full of OCs, so characters of my own making. So if that's not your cup of tea, again, apologies.

You're going to learn something halfway through this first chapter, but please don't stop reading! All is not what it appears (after all you can't have a POTC fic without _him_ in it can you!)

Hope you enjoy it. Rating is for language and lemons.

**Disclaimer **I don't own anyone you recognise.

Chapter One

The hull of the _Black Pearl_ seemed darker still as it crawled into Tortuga Harbour, in fact anyone that had been watching it on this late afternoon would not have believed it was the infamous pirate ship, scourge of the Caribbean and rumoured to have the largest bounty of any other ship in history, hidden away somewhere only the captain knew. Ah, the captain; Captain Jack Sparrow. Undoubtedly the most recognized and legendary pirate to ever grace a ship; who would have known that he was the reason for such a sombre mood that day.

As Nicolas Abraham stood at the helm of the great ship a sudden sadness swept over the pirate and he dropped his eyes, tears prickling the back of them. He remembered the last time they had been to the pirate town, so full of life and jollity as they bragged about their latest conquests, their bounty and how they were, and always would be, better than the, 'Navy scum'. It had been shortly after that, when they had left to make for Haiti when the aforementioned, 'scum' had attacked. And had they attacked. It had taken nearly two months for the ship to make its way back into Tortuga, far longer than it ought to.

The _Pearl_ groaned as they berthed in Tortuga and, if Nicolas believed such things, he would have said it was in relief that she had finally been allowed to stop. Her mast was barely straight, having taken a massive blow. They had lost three of their cannons on the portside and two more on the starboard. There had been more damage that Nicolas just could not think about now because, eventually, it would lead to him thinking about the men they had lost too, their cost far out-weighing that of the ship. Good, decent men, pirates to the core.

"Are we goin' ashore?"

The unusually quiet voice of Andrew Turner bought Nicolas out of his thoughts, something he would admit he was thankful for. Turning he nodded, looking briefly past the tall, dark-haired pirate at the rest of the crew stranding on deck, most of them at least and, he couldn't help but notice, far less than there should have been. With one extremely noticeable absence.

"Aye," he replied, eyes going back to his friend, "We need to get the ship fit t'sail again." Hearing the tired murmurs and quiet protestations from the rest of the crew Nicolas sighed, taking off his hat to rub his forehead, pushing his inky-black hair back as he replaced it. "We'll stay as long as we need to," he said, addressing the whole ship, "It's safe 'ere. We start on the ship tomorrow. Tonight, we mourn." And mourning meant a hell of a lot of drinking and whores, both of which Nicolas did not partake in but he would not deny the crew it. "Cristen," he said, addressing the ship's doctor, "Make sure the men have enough money to take ashore. As much as they want for tonight but remind them we have a ship to repair." The blond pirate nodded, rallying a few of the other men to help him as Nicolas looked back out at Tortuga harbour.

"Not the same is it?" Andrew said, coming to stand beside him and leaning against the side of the ship. He pushed a hand back through shaggy brown hair and brown eyes locked with Nicolas' grey, the latter not having to speak to make his feelings known.

"Let's get ashore."

It had been a slow few months in Tortuga and no place had paid the price more for this than the 'Tortuga Arms' tavern. It seemed that fewer and fewer ships were returning and that meant fewer and fewer pirates, which in turn meant lower and lower profits. And profit was something Bernadette Luce understood very well. As the co-owner of the tavern she had longed for the day a ship would berth back in the pirate town, and now…

"By 'eck! It's th'_Pearl_!" With a whoop of delight the busty blonde barmaid tossed the cloth down she had been using to wipe over the glasses and quickly went to the cellar, shouting down for the boy to start bringing up every barrel of rum they had. Grinning the woman clambered back up the stairs, panting as her hefty frame had not moved so fast in months as she went to the back room of the public house and burst through the doors. "Amelia! Amelia the flippin' _Pearl_'s 'ere!" With another whoop of delight and a yell of, "I'll go an' get the girls!" Bernadette dashed from the room again, leaving a young red head working on the hem of an expensive-looking dress wide-eyed and opened mouthed at her revelation.

"The _Pearl_," she breathed, a grin spreading across her pretty face as Amelia Hart tossed the dress and needle aside to jump up, brushing her hands down the skirt of her moss-green dress and tugging the front down a little to reveal a modest amount of cleavage. She was no whore, that was her sister's job, but she knew what pirates liked to see. Tossing her mane of curly crimson hair over her shoulder and straightening her back Amelia sauntered out of the room into the bar, grinning when she saw the other girls whom worked for her and Bernadette piling through the door, their expressions matching hers. _Pearl_ men always paid well, that was a well-known fact whether it be for rum, ale or whores. Especially the captain. For a moment the grin faded; she had been so excited she had forgotten all about Captain Jack Sparrow. Shaking her head the young woman moved behind the bar, the grin back as Bernadette nudged her gleefully in the side.

"This's what we've been waitin' for lovey!"

"I know! The amount these pirates pay'll be enough to keep us in business for th'next year at least!" She laughed as the older woman whooped again then again when one of the girls cried that they were coming.

"Places darlin's!" Bernadette cried and as the girls positioned themselves around the bar and tables to best show off their assets the tavern doors swung open and around a dozen pirates walked solemnly in, Nicolas at the head of the group. Their eyes didn't even go to the girls dotted around, most of them just slumping into seats and some resting their heads down on the tables as Amelia's grin slowly started to fade.

"Well ain't you lot a sight for sore eyes eh!" Bernadette's watery grey eyes scanned over the men, none of whom replied to her. "Fuckin' 'ell who died?" she muttered, "Yer like a bloody funeral parade!"

"Rum for the men," Nicolas snapped, slamming his hand down on the bar top and making the two women standing behind it jump, Bernadette quickly nodding and going to fetch some jugs.

Taking off his hat and leaning heavily against the bar Nicolas rubbed his forehead, pinching his eyes closed as tears stung the back of them. Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea coming to Tortuga, too many people knew them and of their reputation. Too many questions would be asked.

"So where's yer captain, sailor?"

Questions like that. Slowly opening his eyes Nicolas regarded the young woman leaning against the bar in front of him, a smile on her pretty face as curls of a luscious red fell over her shoulders to her cleavage. Nicolas allowed his eyes to trail over her for a moment before taking them back to her face and her inquisitive clear green eyes. She had obviously noticed the attention he had been giving her because her cheeks had flushed slightly and if the situation had been better he may have offered a triumphant smirk. Instead the pirate shook his head, pushing himself back from the bar and dropping his eyes to the floor. The truth was going to come out sooner or later so he replied, "Dead. Killed by the soddin' Navy and lost at sea." Glancing back up at her the flushed cheeks were gone and her cheeks were as pale as an English rose's, her eyes wide.

"Wh…what?" she breathed, "He's…Jack Sparrow is-"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Nicolas snapped and the woman flinched before shaking her head, her hand going to her pink lips as she ran from the bar, throwing the tavern doors open and stumbling out into the street, unaware of Nicolas' curious eyes following her before going to Andrew, who shrugged in response.

Amelia ran as fast as she could through the streets of Tortuga, turning down various back streets and alleyways which as the sun started to set over the island made her shiver; she knew what lurked in the shadows, _who_ lurked in the shadows. Only one thing was on her mind though; Jack Sparrow was dead. Reaching her destination the woman, stumbling over the body of a man passed out in her path threw open the door to 'The Faithful Bride' brothel and darted up the stairs. "Lilly! Lilly where the hell are ye!" Hearing a moan and a low grunt from one of the rooms down the hall Amelia rolled her eyes a little and moved quickly towards it, knocking hard on the door before pushing it open.

"'melia!"

Amelia gasped and averted her eyes as the cry of shock came from the young girl on the bed, her face flushed (though wearing an expression of boredom prior to the red-head's arrival) and her arms pinned above her head by the over-weight, obviously much older man on top of her with his breeches around his ankles.

"Fuckin' 'ell don't you get no privacy?" the man said, Amelia now noticing it was in fact the messenger whom had bought her his mistress' dress to mend, "Get the fuck out of 'ere woman!"

"Oi!" Tugging her hands free the young whore shoved the man backwards, Amelia looking away again as he fell off of the bed and onto the floor, his erect penis in full view. "That's my sister you fuckin' oaf! And th'owner of this place so show some fuckin' respect if y'want to come again!" The man just grunted, muttering something about not coming yet anyway and sat back up on the bed as Lilly Hart slid off of it, pushing her deep red skirts back down and running a hand through long, wavy dark-auburn hair as she went to her sister. "What's wrong?"

Amelia looked at the younger woman with an expression of regret, biting her bottom lip a little. "I need t'talk to you outside," she said taking her arm.

"Hey we ain't finished yet!" the man yelled.

"Finish y'self off!" Lilly snapped back before letting Amelia pull her out of the room, closing the door behind them. "Alright what's goin' on? 'e was going t'pay well."

"Lilly," Amelia said with a sigh of exasperation, the real reason she had come to find her sister leaving her mind for a moment, "I've told ye I don't want you workin' 'ere."

"And I've told _you_ the 'Arms' don't pay enough," Lilly replied, crossing her arms over her ample cleavage and giving her sister a stubborn pout, "You own this fuckin' place 'melia, y'can't tell me I can't work here." At Amelia's narrowing of her eyes Lilly sighed, rolling her own dark brown-almost black-pair dramatically. "Sorry, I know y'don't like me swearin'." Shaking her head Amelia let out a sigh of her own, tenderly brushing a strand of Lilly's hair over her ear and leaving her hand on her cheek. "Amelia what's wrong?" the girl asked quietly, shows of such affection were unusual between the pair; something awful must have happened.

Amelia couldn't help but bite the corner of her bottom lip, a nervous habit she had had since she was a small child. "It's the _Pearl_, Lil. It's back," she said softly, watching as the girl's face paled but a fire grew in her eyes as she moved away from her sister's hand.

"Is _he_ here?" Lilly asked, her voice hard and in a tone Amelia wasn't used to hearing, not to her, "Amelia? Tell me is h-"

"He's dead."

For what seemed like hours when it can only have been seconds there was silence between the two sisters, both just staring at each other. Finally Lilly let out a choked gasp, shaking her head.

"I don't believe it."

"His crew are in th''Arms'"," Amelia said softly, moving her hand to stroke her sister's cheek again but the dark-haired girl pushed it away, shaking her head vehemently again, "One of them told me. Y'should see 'em, Lil, they're devastated. They're-"

"They're lying!"

"They're not! They're not." Sighing again Amelia shook her head. "You should see 'em, Lilly."

"I fuckin' will." Moving past her sister Lilly tore back down the hallway and stairs out of the brothel, Amelia going after her yelling her name to try and get her to stop. She knew what her baby sister was like; the pirates didn't stand a chance.

A jug of rum for each of the men had been put on the table, Bernadette standing to the side teary-eyed with the rest of the working girls. "'e was a good man," she said quietly shaking her head, passing a dirty handkerchief to the girl beside her who blew her nose loudly into it, "Always looked after us. Looked after Tortuga."

"Aye," came the reply from the pirates sitting at the table, Nicolas bent over his jug of rum even though he did not drink the stuff. Beside him Andrew clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder, squeezing it as Nicolas looked up at him and just nodded before standing up, raising the jug.

"To Captain Jack Sparrow. May 'e rest in peace. We'll never forget ye Jack."

"Aye, to Captain Jack!" chorused the rest of the men, the women weeping and some breaking into sobs behind them. It was at this moment, as the pirates were drinking from their jugs of rum in memory of their lost Captain that Bernadette noticed Lilly standing frozen at the door. She had heard everything and now her eyes were fixed on the black-haired pirate whom had spoken.

Feeling eyes on him Nicolas looked towards the door, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth and trying not to gag at the foul taste as he eyed the young girl. "What d'ye want?" he asked her, drawing the rest of the crew's and the women's attention to her. There was something oddly familiar about those eyes and Nicolas couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine as they stayed fixed on him. Andrew's eyes too went to the girl and he couldn't help but let them travel over her, over the dress that although full-skirted clung to all the right places of her slim figure, the ample amount of tanned cleavage she was showing all the way down to her bare feet. His eyes went back to her face, though she seemed to have noticed him looking at her and she shot him a glare before going back to Nicolas.

"Is it true?"

Amelia finally caught up with her sister and panting a little moved her out of the tavern doorway and inside, keeping a hand on her arm in what she hoped was a calming gesture. "You shouldn't be 'ere," she said quietly, making the girl shake her head and lock eyes again with the pirate.

"I asked ye a question."

A small titter of laughter went through the pirate crew, a mutter of, "She's tough for a whore," coming from one as another slapped him heartily on the back; such entertainment had been needed on this sombre night.

"I asked ye one first," Nicolas said back, his eyes narrowing at Lilly as he realised, thanks to his more experienced crew member, that she was indeed nothing but a harlot.

"I want t'know if Jack Sparrow is dead," Lilly snapped at him, her hands flying to her hips as she shook Amelia off of her, "Tell me!"

"Fuckin' whore, get out of 'ere!" the ship's carpenter Joseph Raid barked at her, chugging down more of his rum.

"Don't you speak t'her like that!" Amelia yelled back at him, moving protectively in front of her younger sister as the pirate just scoffed and shook his head, ordering more rum to be bought to the table.

"Joe," Andrew said shaking his head in something like a warning not to start before looking up at Nicolas, whose eyes had narrowed even further at the dark-haired whore.

"It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," he said lowly, "And yes, he is." There was a pause, a deathly silence spreading over the tavern only broken by the ruffle of skirts as Lilly moved back in front of her sister to face the pirate.

"I don't care if it's His fuckin' Majesty Jack Sparrow, dead is what the bastard deserves!" she spat, hands clenching in fists on her hips as she glared at Nicolas, the pirate looking back at her in shock.

"Y'bitch!" The rest of the crew were now standing, chairs scraping noisily back on the stone floor as they glared daggers at the young girl whom dared insult their beloved Captain.

"Lilly Hart!" Bernadette gasped, going to the younger girl and standing in front of her in a matron-like pose, "This ain't the time for this silliness girly!"

"It is!" Lilly snapped back, ignoring the growling and hissed insults coming from the pirates as she pushed past Bernadette and looked Nicolas straight in the eye, "Because they should know I'm _glad_ the bastard's dead! I 'ope 'e fuckin' rots at the bottom o'th'sea!"

Nicolas wasn't entirely sure how he was controlling his anger, he was short-tempered by nature and when anyone spoke ill of his friends or of his Captain…His fists clenched at his sides though and he slammed them down on the table, making the women around him including Lilly jump in fright, though the fiery-eyed girl regained her composure quickly.

"Who the fuck d'ye think ye are!" the carpenter roared again at her, knocking his empty jug across the table towards her and narrowly missing hitting her, "'ow dare ye talk about Cap'n Jack like that!"

"Lilly stop!" Amelia said going to her sister again, her tone pleading as she eyed the livid pirates standing before her but Lilly just shook her away.

"Ye want t'know who I am?" she hissed back at Joe, eyes going to each of the pirates around the table until they went back to Nicolas, "I'm 'is fuckin' _daughter_!" The revelation stunned them all to silence, except Amelia who pinched her eyes closed and let out a heavy sigh and Bernadette who just shook her head. "Y'heard me? I'm 'is daughter y'bastards! The daughter he left when I were just four years old 'cause 'e didn't want t'see me anymore! So I 'ave every fuckin' right to be glad he's dead!" Again silence settled over the tavern aside from Lilly's heavy breathing, she was so worked up her face had flushed completely red and she swore she could hear the thud of her heartbeat.

"Ye lying whore."

The growled insult from the black-haired pirate was enough to make Lilly flinch a little, swallowing hard as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"I'm not l-"

"You are!" With a swipe of his hand Nicolas knocked his half-empty jug off of the table as he glared at Lilly, leaning his fists so hard on the wooden surface that it creaked. "Yer nothing but a gold-digging harlot!" he hissed, "Y'know of the Captain's booty and y'think by making up _lies_ about being his daughter we'll hand it over!"

"I don't _want_ anythin' from 'im!" Lilly cried back, taking a step back towards her sister as Nicolas started moving around the table towards her, "But I _am_ 'is daught-"

"Prove it then!" Lilly flinched again at the yell, Nicolas almost reaching her now as Amelia grabbed her arm. "Prove it then ye whore!" The girl opened her mouth as if to retort but shut it quickly, dropping her eyes to the floor as Nicolas let out a bark of laughter along with the rest of the crew. "See! Ye can't prove it because you're _lying_! Get out of my sight!"

"I'm not lying!" Lilly exclaimed, flinching as Nicolas almost snarled in anger and raised a hand as if to strike her.

"No!" Darting forward Amelia went to grab his hand, only to be beaten to it by Andrew who clasped Nicolas' wrist and clamped another hand down on his shoulder.

"We don't hit 'em," he hissed in the older man's ear, "The Captain didn't like us to hit them."

Lilly eyed Andrew in some confusion. After everything she had just said, after how his crewmate had reacted, why was he saving her? Feeling her eyes on him Andrew turned to her, his light brown eyes locking with her dark pair. A grunt from Nicolas snapped the two of them out of the stare though and Andrew let go of his wrist, Nicolas dropping it to his side.

"Get out of my sight," he growled again at Lilly, who snapped her eyes fiercely back to glare at him.

"Ye can't tell me to get out, my sister owns this fuckin' place," she spat looking over at Amelia, "Tell 'im." The crimson-haired woman felt her cheeks flushing a little; as much as she would have stepped up to defend Lilly under pressure such as this she was absolutely no good.

"M-maybe you should go 'ome," she said quietly, putting her hand gently on her sister's arm but with an indignant snort it was pushed away and Amelia was now the subject of Lilly's glaring eyes.

"Fuck ye then," came the spat retort and the young whore turned on her heel and pushed her way out of the tavern, letting the heavy wood doors bang behind her as the pirates jeered and snickered.

Nicolas' angry eyes watched Lilly go and, satisfied she wasn't coming back, he looked at Amelia and lightly nodded his head, earning a blushing scowl in return from the red-head.

"Drinks on the 'ouse!" came Bernadette's rousing cry, clapping her hands as she rallied the other girls to work and with silly giggles they draped themselves over the _Pearl_ men, helping them to more rum and letting their wandering hands do what they wished.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N** Hi all, hope you are enjoying so far. Any review positive or negative is always welcome! Lemon in this chapter.

**Disclaimer**I do not own anyone you recognise.

Chapter Two

Lilly hadn't got far away from the tavern when she heard someone calling her name, a male someone and a voice, although familiar, she didn't recognise. Sniffing and rubbing a hand roughly across her teared eyes the girl quickened her pace, stopping and swinging around when somebody grabbed her arm. "Gerrof me!" she growled, throwing a fist out but Andrew stepped back quickly, doing as she said and holding his hands up in a gesture of calm. The girl eyed him up and down, her fists going to her hips. "Who are you?"

Andrew's own eyes travelled over the girl in front of him. Her face was flushed with anger, though it wasn't an unattractive look and her dark eyes were a little red and watery.

"I asked ye a fuckin' question pirate."

"So ye do know who I am," Andrew said, a small smirk tugging at his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest, making his lean yet muscular frame seem broader still.

"I know yer a stinkin' pirate," came the curt reply.

"A stinkin' pirate that just saved you from a punch in the mouth." At that the girl pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes at him in a gesture that just made his smirk grow.

"Shouldn't you be at th'funeral?" The smirk quickly disappeared at that as Lilly gestured behind him towards the tavern, the hoots and cheers of the already-drunk pirates echoing down the street. "Better hurry or there won't be no rum nor girls left for ye."

"I came t'see if you were alright," he said, eyeing her again, "It got a bit heavy in there don't ye think?"

"Why should ye care?" Her snapped question made Andrew grin and with a cocky shrug of his shoulders he didn't reply, the reaction only seeming to infuriate the girl and she threw her arms in the air with a mutter of, "Pirates," before turning on her heel to stalk away. She felt Andrew's eyes on her until she turned the corner to head for the brothel; perhaps the messenger from Port Royal would still be there and she could salvage something from her night.

After the interruption that had been Lilly the pirates of the _Black Pearl_ had settled down, drowning their sorrows in jug after jug of rum until sorrow turned into raucous laughter, a drunken haze settling over the men. Apart from Nicolas. Unlike his mates he did not enjoy the fog of inebriation, preferring to watch rather than participate. He also did not partake in the 'taking' of whores for the night, preferring not to have to pay for his women; such a profession he deemed as being in the lowest ranks of society anyway, even lower than being a Navy man. As he watched Joe and the other men tug at the girls around them, pulling them down into sloppy kisses and groping at their chests his thoughts went back to Lilly. He'd known the girl less than three minutes but already he despised her more than he despised all other whores. To say such things about their Captain, such lies just to get money…he could feel his fists clenching on the table and pushing his chair back he went to the bar, leaning against it.

"Ale."

At the grunted request Amelia turned around, eyes narrowing at the pirate on the other side of the bar and with a short nod she grabbed a jug and went to the tap, her eyes fixed firmly on the flowing liquid and certainly not on him. His eyes however, well, they had been at sea a long time. He couldn't believe the curly-haired barmaid (hadn't the whore said something about her owning it?) was a harlot like her sister, though why shouldn't she be? It seemed most of the women of the right age (and some distinctly younger or much, much older than this) on the island were, why should she be any different? The slamming of the jug down in front of him broke the man from his thoughts and he raised his eyes to look at Amelia, nodding with a small smile in thanks and putting a few coins down on the bar.

"Ta" she said pulling them towards her, "Will ye 'ave another, we've got plenty of it. Though yer men are drinkin' us out of rum."

"I'll ask 'em to slow down," he said, the smile widening a little as he took a gulp of his drink. It went down a little easier than rum but the taste still made him want to gag. "Why'd ye say 'your men'?" he queried, noticing she had not yet moved away and the young woman shrugged lightly.

"Y'seem like the leader," she replied, "The captain I suppose since…" His eyes dropped to the jug in front of him and he took another gulp, Amelia's face softening a little and she sighed. "I am sorry to hear 'bout him," she said quietly, "'e was a good man."

"Did ye know him?" Raising his head Nicolas saw a flash of fear cross the young woman's eyes and again she shrugged lightly before moving away to busy herself with cleaning some of the jugs. Sighing himself Nicolas leant his forearms on the bar, watching her. "So are ye not going to join the other girls?" he asked, gesturing with his head behind him to the giggling gaggle of whores around his crewmen.

"I'm not a whore," Amelia replied with something of a chuckle, "But I do own the brothel."

"And this place?" When she answered that she co-owned it with Bernadette Nicolas had to raise his eyebrows, impressed. So she was no whore that was for sure.

Andrew had returned to the bar as soon as he had lost sight of Lilly, knowing he had not been missed. Now, as he left again and moved through the streets of Tortuga he knew no one would wonder where he had gone, they were all too drunk. He of course wasn't exactly sober; their rum supplies had been badly hit at that attack by the Navy and he hadn't had a good drink in a while. He also hadn't had a good woman in a while and at the thought a confident smirk crossed the pirate's lips. Yes there had been plenty to choose from in the 'Arms' but he had someone special in mind.

Lilly's evening had thus far been a waste. The oaf of a messenger man had left by the time she returned and he had taken his money with him. Now, as she sat at her small dressing table in the room she used in the 'Faithful Bride' powdering her face white her eyes drifted to the small casket she knew was hidden in a locked chest under the bed, safe from prying eyes. Dropping the puff she heaved a sigh, pinching her eyes closed and forcing herself not to think about it. It had to stay hidden, her mother had told her so, made her promise on her death bed never to show it to anyone, no matter what it may prove.

A quick knock at the door snapped Lilly from her daze and she stifled a groan; as much as she enjoyed her work and liked the money she got from it, it was nights like this when she'd rather be doing _anything_ else than letting men have their way with her for a few measly coins. Applying a quick shade of red to her lips and brushing a strand of hair from her face that had escaped the pins at the top of her head she got up and went to the door, plastering a sultry smile on her lips as she opened it.

"What the fuck d'ye want?"

The smile had dropped as soon as she saw the shaggy haired pirate from before on the other side of the door, obviously drunk and looking at her as if he hadn't seen a woman in years.

"One of th'girls downstairs said this was where ye were," Andrew replied, leaning against the doorframe and trailing his eyes over her body. She wore the same dress as before, tugged down at the front to show her assets and she looked just as attractive. Apart from, "What's that on ye face?" Lilly rolled her eyes at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was getting' meself ready," she said, "It ain't finished yet."

"I don't like it."

"I don't care." Andrew smirked at her quick retort and moved as if to go into the room, stopped only by a noise of indignance and a hand on his chest. "Where're ye going?"

"Inside," he replied, "Where'd ye think? Unless ye want t'do it in th'hallw-" He was cut off by Lilly shoving him backwards, fists flying to her hips again and he stumbled, shaking his head as he straightened himself. It really wasn't good to shove a drunk person, let alone a drunk pirate and Andrew couldn't help but glare at her. "What th'fuck was that for?"

"Piss off, I'm waitin' for someone," she replied, a lie but how was he to know? "An' I don't fuck pirates." At Andrew's disbelieving snort Lilly felt her cheeks colour in anger. "_Pearl_ pirates," she added harshly, watching as Andrew's eyes narrowed. "Now piss o-" The young girl had gone to shove him again but this time he grabbed her wrist, reflexes still extremely fast for a drunk man she briefly noted. Her eyes widened as he tugged her close, crushing his lips against hers and she tasted rum and ale on them, pulling quickly away and wrenching her wrist from his grasp. "An' I don't kiss on th'lips ye fuckin' bastard!" she snapped, colouring again as she watched him run his tongue over his lips with a smirk as if he could still taste her. This just made her growl in frustration and she turned to head back into her room, unaware that Andrew was following her until he spoke.

"I'll pay ye well," he said, closing the door behind him and looking around, only to look back at the young whore in front of him who turned on him with blazing eyes.

"Get out!" she snapped, "I mean it or I'll-" She stopped instantly, her eyes rooted on the small yet bulging purse Andrew had just dropped onto her dressing table. It was the thud that had caught her attention; in the business she was in she had learnt to decipher the thuds of purses, foretelling how much money she would be picking up at the end of the night. This thud she could not ignore, though with a defiant pout she crossed her arms over her chest. "Bet it's full o'stones." With a dramatic sigh the pirate opened it, tipping the contents onto the table and Lilly knew her eyes had widened at the sight. "Tha's…but tha's…"

"Gold," Andrew grinned, watching her astonishment, "I'm a pirate, remember?"

"Other pirates don't pay like that," she said, sounding (if Andrew heard right) something like impressed. His eyes too went to the coins he had just deposited on her table. Too much perhaps and Nicolas would probably kill him if he knew he was spending that much on a whore ('_This_ whore as well,' he thought ruefully), especially with a ship that needed repairing but hell, he hadn't had a good woman in months. And there was something about Lilly that just…he didn't know what it was, hell, maybe it was just the rum. Taking his gaze back to her he saw the same sultry smile she had been wearing when she opened the door back on her full red lips and she slinked towards him, hands sliding up his chest and around his neck as she pressed her body against his. Looking down into her deep pools of brown Andrew felt himself getting lost. Again, maybe it was just the rum but there was something so familiar and yet enticing about them. _Maybe she was tellin' th'truth_, he thought, though would not be dwelling on that, especially as she tilted her head up and pressed her mouth to the shell of his ear.

"I think we 'ave an accord," she breathed, making the hair on the back of the pirate's neck stand up as his hands moved to her waist, squeezing her a little, "Though I do 'ave some rules." She moved away, eyeing him. "No markin' me in any way and if ye slap me around I'll slap ye back. An' _no_ kissing on th'lips." All seriousness was soon gone though as her fingers tickled the back of his neck, the smile curving her lips once more. "Other than that, y'can do whatever ye want wi'me."

As Andrew looked down into her pretty face, her bottom lip lightly clamped between her teeth making her look so young and yet extremely inviting, he knew what it was he wanted. But first, "Wash ye face." Immediately her eyebrow quirked and the lip was released as Lilly took a step back, arms folding over her chest. "I don't like it, ye look better natural. And…" Following her step he reached and tugged the pin from her hair, tossing it lazily onto the dresser beside the purse of money as waves of auburn fell over her shoulders. "Beautiful." If he didn't know any better (and in his drunken haze it was a wonder he knew anything at all) Andrew would have been sure he'd seen a light blush spread over Lilly's painted cheeks at the word, though instead she rolled her eyes with a huff and bent over the dressing table again to use the mirror, taking a cloth and making a show of scrubbing her face clean.

"Y'know," she said, watching him in the mirror as he moved behind her and admired the view, "Most men like th'powder. Makes 'em feel less guilty 'cause they can just picture their wives."

"I'm not most men, princess." She frowned at the nickname, straightening up as he started fingering the ties of her dress before turning around, arms folded. "Suits ye," was his explanation and, a little rougher than he intended he turned her back around and pulled the ties lose, moving to fondle her rear as the dress fell a little. The girl turned around again though, hands on her hips.

"Y'are most men, pirate," she sneered, "Ye proving that now." She almost growled in frustration at the cocky grin he sported, though didn't protest when he pushed the dress from her shoulders and she dropped her hands to her sides so it pooled down around her feet before stepping out of it and picking it up, noting the curious look from Andrew as she laid it across the small stool at her dresser. "It's one o'me nice ones," was her explanation and the pirate just 'oh'ed, hazel eyes travelling over her curvaceous body as she stood naked before him, having been wearing nothing under the dress. She had a womanly figure yet wasn't in the least plump, in fact with her slim arms and legs she looked under fed if anything. The rest of her though…Andrew ran his tongue over his lips before shaking his head a little to clear the fog of inebriation; he wanted to remember this. Moving forward, noting her eyes never left his, he trailed his hands up and down her sides. He really hadn't had a woman in months, just to touch one was making his body react and the cattish smirk from Lilly told him she had noticed. "Ye taking ye time, pirate. Most-" Lilly was cut off as he slid a hand to cup her breast, his index finger tracing the curve lightly as his thumb moved over her nipple. A flush crept up Lilly's body, starting at her toes and not stopping until it reached her ears and she opened her mouth to say something but found she couldn't. She hadn't been touched like this, so lightly, for a long…she'd _never_ been touched like this. His hands were rough like most pirates but there was a gentleness to them that she had never experienced before, as if he really was _appreciating_ her. Shaking her head and blinking furiously, trying to calm the flush Lilly batted his hand away from her. "Yer obviously new at this," she muttered, sounding agitated but for once it was not with him and stepping forward she pulled his shirt from his breeches and tugged them down, grasping his already hard member.

"I was enjoyin' touching ye," Andrew groaned as she moved her hand up and down him, "Ye said I could do what I want."

"I know what ye want." With another groan, both at her words and her hand movements, Andrew gripped her hips again, moving her back towards the bed and tumbling her down onto it. He kicked his breeches off, tugging his shirt off and throwing it with them then pulled her hand from him, catching her other one too and pinning them above her head as he held her wrists in one strong hand. To Lilly, this was more like it and suddenly she felt herself growing comfortable, settling in for the duration. She rarely enjoyed these encounters, she wasn't get paid to pleasure herself after all but as Andrew thrust inside her she at least made a show of moaning and arching her back, as she did with all her customers. And like all her customers this spurred Andrew on, all gentleness gone as he cupped her breast again and squeezed, rougher than last time. Lilly squirmed under him as his thrusts grew in speed, knowing from experience that men sometimes took their money back or at least didn't come again if she lay still during their trysts; apparently it was like, 'fuckin' a gangplank' and extremely off-putting as she had been told by one man. Of course, having some fat oaf dripping sweat and slapping against her was extremely off-putting too but Lilly never mentioned that. A groan from Andrew bought her back from her thoughts and she echoed it, closing her eyes and tilting her head back as if in the throws of ecstasy as he continued to pound into her. It didn't last very long and with a grunt the pirate came then slumped against her, breathing raggedly against her neck and making Lilly wrinkle her nose at the overwhelming smell of rum on his breath. "Are ye finished?"

Lifting his head Andrew looked heavy eyed at her, moving to let go of her wrists and breasts to settle his hands on her hips. Confusion crossed his features, she was looking at him as if he were a nuisance and although her cheeks were a little pink and her hair tangled from her own movements, she didn't look like she'd just had sex. "I could've sworn ye were enjoyin' it."

"It's me job to make ye think that," came the curt reply as Lilly shook her now-free hands out before shoving him off of her and sliding off of the bed to go and wash herself. Most men took this time to dress quickly and leave, or rummage through their empty pockets for a chance that they could pay for another go. When Lilly came back however Andrew was stretched out on his back on the bed, hands under his head as he looked over at her with a somewhat offended expression, her own twisting into one of frustration. "What the bloody 'ell-"

"Why'd ye have to say that?" he asked, taking Lilly by surprise and her expression softened. She shrugged and wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly very aware that she was naked.

"It's the truth," she replied quietly, then shook her head and propped her hands on her hips, "Now bugger off."

"I want t'stay with ye." All offence was gone now and a smirk tugged at Andrew's lips, growing still at the young whore's look of utter disbelief.

"Well ye can't!" she snapped, recovering herself, "Ye not allowed to stay 'ere, I don't even stay 'ere!"

"Aw c'mon princess." Andrew sat up, sliding to the edge of the bed and resting his hands on his knees. "I ain't got no where else."

"Go sleep wi' the rest o'ye crew," Lilly huffed, glaring at him when he shook his head.

"Yer not going t'throw me out, not after I paid all that gold-"

"Ye paid for me services, pirate! Not for a fuckin' bed! Now ge-" She stopped with a huff as Andrew held his hand up, angrily crossing her arms over her chest as she watched him grab his breeches from the floor. "What-" Again she stopped, though this time it was due to the second purse he now held triumphantly in his hand, smaller than the first but still bulging. She yelped as he tossed it to her, catching it quickly and feeling the weight of it in her hand. "Ye can't…I can't…" Opening the purse a gasp escaped her throat; more gold. "I'd heard th'rumours 'bout _Pearl_ pirates," she murmured before looking back at him, "Didn't know ye were allowed to spend so much on whores."

"Ye said I could do whatever I want, didn't ye?" At her hesitant nod Andrew grinned and stood up, taking the purse from her hands and tossing it down beside the other one. "Well, I want t'spend the night wi'ye. And now I've paid so ye can't say no." Lilly still looked reluctant, her eyes going back to the purse he had tossed on the table. When it came down to it though, she couldn't afford to say no.

"Alright," was her quiet murmur as she looked back at him, "Ye can…" Her voice trailed off at the sight of the pirate now lying sprawled across her bed. He looked as if he had simply passed out and she realised he must have done so while she had been deliberating. "Pirates," she muttered, allowing her eyes to travel over him as he lay there dead to the world. He was lightly tanned in colour with barely a hair on his broad chest, though quite lean and tall. Dark eyes lingered over his face for a moment, his long eyelashes lying against his slightly flushed cheeks and the remnants of stubble on his chin. Lower she went, admiring his strong-looking arms and the muscles that rippled under his stomach as he breathed. And lower still, the cattish smirk returning. If she'd been paying attention earlier she might have felt how endowed he actually was. Sighing though Lilly shook herself, snapping her eyes away from the sleeping _Pearl_ man to the two pouches on gold she now possessed. It would be so easy just to take them and go home, go to Amelia and show her and reaching out she fingered one as if deliberating whether to pick it up or not. A groan and shifting on the bed from Andrew however made her decision for her and Lilly left the pouches and crawled into bed, her back to him as she tugged the thin sheet from underneath him up over her. She couldn't leave him alone, not in that room, not with the chest so close by. It was with that thought that the young whore, a frown on her lips and with a mutter of aggravation, fell into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
